Slipped Confessions
by Bella1093
Summary: What if House later saw the part of the documentary where Cameron admitted she loved him? Hmmm. R&R Possibly could be more than a oneshot..depends on the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, well this is yet another one shot that popped in my head. It is House's thoughts if he saw the part of the tape where Cameron "admitted" she loved him in "Ugly"

If you are interested in any other oneshots I have done there's "Regrets" which is a short pointless one for Pirates of the Caribbean, and then there's "Waking Up from Reality", which is another Hameron one shot I did.

and yes I am a die hard Hameron fan

and no I don't own House or else they'd be together already

Enjoy!

-Bella

* * *

I was sitting on my couch inside my home. A scotch on my coffee table sat next to my vicodin bottle. I quickly popped two pills, took a sip of my drink and turned on the TV. I press the play button and on came the documentary of that hideously ugly kid that they filmed. It was horrible in every possible way. How could they twist everything I said like that? I am mostly certainly not nice or even, dare I say it, _caring_. I mock shuddered to myself. The film was boring until I came to a part I haven't seen before. It was Allison Cameron in all her blonde glory working on some balding guy who needed to lose a few pounds in the ER. I just sat back with an intrigued face and listened.

_"Before you worked in the ER you worked for House right?" The interviewer asked_

_" For 3 and 1/2 years" Cameron said._

_"Why did you leave?" _

_"Hey ...I..I don't want to be on TV. I'm not signing a release." The guy Cameron was inspecting complained._

_The interviewer quickly replied," We'll blur you out."_

_"Take off your pants," Cameron told her patient._

_"Will you be able to use any of this if I start swearing?" The idiot on the table asked._

_"Did House treat you as badly as he treats his current fellows?" The interviewer said ignoring Cameron's patient._

_"That's a loaded question," Cameron replied as she took care of the man in front of her._

_"Faaaaarggg. That's not even a word. Fork." the moron of a patient laughed._

_"Very clever," said the interviewer clearly annoyed. _

_Cameron continued, " I learned how to be a doctor from House or at least a doctor who learned how to be a doctor from House if that makes any sense."_

_"And you left his team because you couldn't stand him anymore?" The interviewer said since clearly that was the only explanation._

_"No," Cameron said not really looking as if she heard the question, "No, I love Dr. House."_

I paused the TV. What the hell? Did Cameron just say she loves me? I leaned my head back on my couch and pinched the bridge of my nose as if trying to conceal the information I just heard. I sighed deeply not knowing if I wanted to see the rest. I decided I should...just for curiosity's's sake. I picked up the remote that I carelessly discarded before and hit play.

_"Now that's something we haven't heard" the interviewer said in a low voice._

_"I mean...what did you ask me again?" Cameron's face reeked of confusion._

_"Why you left." _

_"I..I ...loved...being around..him. Professionally. You know he was always..stimulating. NOT in the erotic sense of the word." Cameron stumbled over her words as she spoke. Clearly she hadn't mean to let slip what she had said._

_"They forked," the idiot patient said, "And then they spooned." _

I turned off the television. I have no idea what to think of this. Although, it was amusing to see her stumble over herself like that. Maybe she does feel something for me. If that's so then why is she with the wombat? Wait, why do I care? It's Cameron for God's sake. She's loved me for practically 3 and 1/2 years...Oh my God. She's loved me for 3 and 1/2 years. She's been there the entire time. I could have claimed her at anytime. Now, it's too late. We played the game for too long. We danced around each other and now the music has stopped playing. Yet, we're still dancing. Maybe there is hope. Chase did seem to get on pretty well with 13. Maybe Cameron will leave him. Maybe...maybe. I hate not knowing. I need to know if I'm not hoping on false pretenses. There's only one way to find out. Oh, God, I can't believe I'm doing this. Wilson is going to have a field day.Now,what was Cameron's address again?

* * *

There you have it. Not sure if I should continue or not. Maybe once I finish my other story "It Started in the Lobby," check it out if you haven't already. 

Hope you liked it!

Please review!

-Bella


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, there. Well according to the reviews people want me to continue. So here goes nothing..onto chapter 2!

don't own

Enjoy!

-Bella

* * *

I was sitting in the parking lot of Cameron's apartment just staring blankly at the street light 20 feet in front of me. Despite all my strength I couldn't move. What if I go in there and the British Poser is in there? I couldn't stand that humiliation. Why am I even doing this? I should of hooked up with that CIA doctor when I had the chance. At least then I would be miserable and sane instead of miserable and completely confused. I don't like being confused. I like knowing things. I like knowing everything for that matter. I have to have the answers so I can have the authority to ask questions. Hesitantly, I open my car door and, grabbing my cane, stepped out. I was met with the familiar feeling of pain as I straightened myself up. Oh, crap. Cameron's apartment is on the third floor...and they don't have an elevator. Damn it.

I limped quickly and entered the building. Grudgingly I headed toward the stairs that would most certainly be the death of me. I opened the door leading to the death trap and stared up. I started to count. One, two,three, four, five,six. Six stairs per flight. I can do that. God, she better be worth it. If Chase is there I am definitely going to have to cane somebody. I climbed the stairs in an amazing 15 minutes. Please hold your applause. I opened yet another door, but this time leading to Cameron's home. I strolled down the familiar hall and came to a stop at apartment 12C. I was about to knock on the door with my hand, but thought better of it. I decided that if I knocked with my cane she might know it is me and not someone...else. I knocked and not three seconds later I saw the beautiful face that is Cameron. She just looked at me in shock. Her blue-grey eyes wide and her mouth slightly ajar.

"You're not Chinese food," She said regaining her composer.

"No, I'm not. What are you now? A racists? I thought you were pushing it with the hooker look." I smirked at my own remark. Obviously she didn't like the smug remark and gave me a classic Cameron eye roll.

"What are you doing here?" That-a-girl, get right down to the point. I simply produced from my pocket a CD holder that had written across it "Documentary". I immediately saw the change in her face. She went pale and her whole body clenched. So, she really did mean what she said. She just gave herself away with one movement.

"Oh, um, was it good?" She asked trying to dodge around the conversation. Nice try, but not this time. I always win, you'd think she learned that by now.

"Apparently the copy I grabbed was the 'unedited' copy." I informed her. I could see her mentally cursing herself. I love this feeling of dominance, it's just one of my many highs.

"House..I..." She was stumbling again. I just decided to watch her. Just stare at her and see what she would do. She glanced up at me and held my gaze for a few seconds before hanging her head in defeat.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Cameron. I always knew you were hot for my bod." She just returned my comment with a harsh glare. Maybe that was a stupid thing to say. I really need to learn when to shut up.

"House, I didn't mean to say what I did. It was just a misunderstanding. Now, leave it alone." Well, at least she tried to sound convincing. We both knew I wouldn't drop the subject. I decided to get an answer I have wanted for quite a while now.

"Why are you with him?" I asked, there was no need to elaborate on what I meant.

"You of all people should know." She said, her voice quiet. I could detect a hint of sadness and frustration in her voice.

"Damn it, Cameron! Just tell me. " I was getting frustrated by this point.She was doing what I always did to her. Giving her a simple answer and hoping she didn't push the matter.

"You wanna know?!? Fine! I'm with him because everyday I would stand there and hope you would say you feel something for me. I'm with him because I can't wait anymore, House! I love you so damn much yet you push me away every chance you get! What do I have to do to make you see it's always been you? You have no idea how many times I wanted that kiss to exclude the needle. I have been angry at myself for letting a chance like that pass me by, but I can't let life pass me by. It hurts so much to just be near you and know that you will never want me. I can't take that anymore, but I love you too much to stop trying. It's a vicious cycle, House. And I don't know how to escape."

By now she was crying. The hot tears were freely running down her face. She looked so tragically beautiful. How could I do this to her? I didn't know I caused her this much pain. Not this much. I reached up to her face and wiped a stray tear away.

"Please," she whispered to me, "Just go."

I may be annoying at times, but I do respect peoples' wishes. I turned to leave, but before she shut the door I looked back at her.

"Don't stop trying, Cameron. If you give up then no one will win." That's all I could say. If she gave up on me then the whole point of our twisted game would be useless. She has to keep trying. For both of our sakes. I heard her shut the door and took it as my cue to leave.

I walked to my car and got in. I just sat there in the same position I was in only 20 minutes ago. I sighed deeply and drove home to my friendly solitude.

* * *

yay! I really like doing this story from House's POV. I really can relate to him more than Cameron which makes it easier for me to develop his character.

I hope you enjoyed it!

PLEASE REVIEW!

-Bella


End file.
